onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Charlos
WHAT?Joekido,just,no (face palms)-things in there were wrong,there was no detail,none of the recent info,his character,etc. New Babylon 11:09, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Woah! Okay, alright! My problem here is you still can't seperate words away from comas and periods so I had to seprate them for you, plus correcting some lines and that's all. And yes, nobody's perfect in english. Joekido 12:24, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :Apart from being imensely un-informatavie and having this "He is known to have female Slave to be his wife"-it also had speculations/inconsistencies in it.We don't KNOW if ANY of his wifes are slaves. New Babylon 12:27, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Well, he does have slaves and he said he's bored with 1-5 wifes and he's taking Marie to be his thirteeth wife, sounds like a slavery bussiness to me. However why did you de-link slaves? Joekido 12:31, 17 May 2008 (UTC) : That's speculation Joekido.Plus he said "have them back to being commoners"-which can ALSO mean degradation from being a Noble's wife (concubine) .So please don't deduce things without anything definite,OKAY?And I didn't,but it's a red link,so,yeah New Babylon 16:33, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Magic Bubble? In Chapter 502, page 3, first panel, he is picking his nose. How can he do that with a bubble on his head? ............... Soap /transparent bubble. New Babylon 20:28, 9 June 2008 (UTC) I wrote that it could be Yarukiman Resin, seeing as how its penatrable and they'd obviously be able wear them on the archipelego. But in 503 it does seem that Charloss is no longer weaing a helmet which suggests it was in fact broken. I'm not sure if yarukiman resin is breakable or not. BlueDragon 04:43, 16 June 2008 :Yarukiman Resin based bubbles only stay whole because of the unique climate within the mangrove as explained here and here. Since they would naturally burst by something as simple as floating out of the mangrove and into a different climate, and the fact that they are bubbles and not some solid based material, it's only natural that a strong enough force such as a punch would burst them. Only careful penetration through a bubble apparently prevents it from bursting. The bubbles are strong because of the resin to a point, but they are still bubbles subject to the natural laws of physics in Oda's world. :The real question however would be is if Carlos picked his slimy nose, does the mucus come out of the bubble along with his finger, or does it stick to the bubble?Mugiwara Franky 11:26, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Requires a name change The article is currently titled "Charloss", but since his real name is "Charlos", we should change the article to "Charlos". In the FUNimation subs, he is refered to as "Charloss" which I think is where this article got it's title from, but since Oda-san desides the names and not FUNimation, it should be kept as "Charlos" unless it has been proven that "Charlos" is not his real name. We could say "in the FUNimation subs, his name is Charloss", but we name this article with only one S and not two. This should go with every other article on the site as well as we should keep the article titles as they officially are and not by how a subbing/ dubbing company calls them. ( 19:52, September 21, 2010 (UTC)) :This is actually in the rules as a "no-no" since we banned it in our early days to save avoiding use of the 4Kids names. I maintain a dub outside of Japan isn't a sourtce of name confirmation. 20:05, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :Exactly. So since Charloss isn't the real name, we shoul change it back. The last time I read his name, it only had 1 S ( 20:14, September 21, 2010 (UTC)) ::I'm going to put up a topic about this in the forums... Because this isn't the only instance. 20:17, September 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright. That might work. This is why I don't agree with name changes as it can get fans confused and lead to conflicts. ( 20:20, September 21, 2010 (UTC)) :::It also ticks me off one of our basic rules got ignored. Honestly... This one never needed to actually be SPOKEN it should have just happened. The topics up in the translation section. Lets see if we can end this. 20:26, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay I went over the history of the page, however its been this name for a while. So unless a "move" occured while I was away, it might not be such a bad thing if it stayed as I can't find any evidence it was one name or the other. Point it out if there was. However... Speed Jiru talk page still caught my attention on one of the disucssions so the topic can remain up in the forum as both a friendly reminder and a open topic on how everyone feels about names. 20:34, September 21, 2010 (UTC) ''Considering the situation at hand, one could consider it an unintended pun on the metaphor "burst your bubble", a phrase used to bring a person back into a sense of reality when they have become extremely excited or happy. - ''According to this: Do you think that would be an expression used in japanes? I don't think so! I see that "Trivia" point a bit non sense!.. but no offense, logically! Just sharing opinion to know what you think.Khaliszt (talk)